


Warmer Nights

by dr_glove



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender Neutral, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5396144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_glove/pseuds/dr_glove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His favorite thing in the world was cuddling you. It was days like these that he was reminded why.<br/><br/>[Reader x Peter Parker aka Spider-Man]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmer Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I finally edited and finished it, so here you are. Inspired by me reading mass amounts of Spider-Man comic books from the library. Don't judge me.  
>   
> I obviously don't own you or this respective series.  
>   
>  _Heavily gender neutral._

Wisps of wind fluttered, whistling against the actively falling snowflakes around the blanket that adorned the night time city and let it fall back to the ground before creating the cycle once again. The web head sighed in agitation, nervous he might upset you with his sudden presence. It wasn’t like him to just abandon his apartment in favor of yours because you two weren’t exactly that far in a relationship to start staying at each other’s houses whenever either of you desired. Unless he counted accidentally revealing his identity by struggling to take off his suit behind the bushes, entangling himself in a mess of clothing before your wide eyes sized up his half naked body sprawled on your lawn. (The only person he was ever clumsy and reckless around was you, and he could swear on that.) Then, maybe he could consider this unexpected visit to your house a little more than welcome.  
  
But the muscles in his fingers were beginning to numb through the elastic gear he wore, making it difficult to grasp so much as his webs. Swinging to rooftop to rooftop wasn’t exactly the best activity to partake during the winter, especially when he didn’t have half the mind to at least equip himself with a nice scarf.  
  
Then again, the article of clothing might’ve proved to be more harmful than useful if it got caught in something, rendering him motionless – just like he was at your house... He’d probably struggle to try and get himself free before the thieves scurried away in the midst of his self-made trap. Then what would he have done the next morning when Jameson shakes and wags his finger at Parker, muttering something about Spiderman being nothing but a menace after all? Even after he heard it a thousand times, he’d rather not hear it a thousand times more because of his slip up. That’s a story for a different day.  
  
But the reason he was taking a visit to rest in your humble abode was simply out of laziness and desperation. Otherwise, he would’ve went the extra mile and web slung to his apartment that just so happened to be void of his dearest Aunt May. He was always wary about leaving her alone and the only way he reluctantly did was when she insisted that she’d be fine and that she ‘still had Moxi in her old bones.’ Her sweet voice rang in his head when he conjured up the sarcastic but thoughtful response.  
  
“Sure Aunt May, but I don’t think ‘Moxi’ will protect you,” he said earlier that day. She patted his arm that morning and told him to stop being so distraught all the time. She may or may not have also noted that it’ll age him faster if he kept doing things like that. When she finally got rid of him, he only pushed his luck by calling her a few more times to make sure an evil wizard hadn’t suddenly crawled into her bed or –  
  
_You spider-moron, how many times to I have to tell you?_  
  
He started imagining your equally as challenging voice in his ears, trying to coax him into not being so worked up. In your own special way, of course.  
  
_If you expect the worst, you’ll get the worst. Now hush before I smack you!_  
  
He chuckled a bit, a wave of shivers echoing throughout his body when he saw the puffs of white erupting from his mask. He should hurry before he gets frostbite! Or worse, a scolding from you for getting frostbite.  
  
Flawlessly, he changed from his super suit to his casual wear, already longing for the warmth of a mask on his face. Though it did little to protect him, much less warm him, he couldn’t live without it in such cold like this. But snuggling next to you wouldn’t be so bad either.  
  
He rapped softly at your window, looking at the other conveniently placed balconies positioned next to each other. He wasn’t the type to recklessly land on yours as Spiderman, only to hurry and transition into Peter Parker unless he was **a.** really stupid or **b.** exhausted and worn out of his mind. According to you, he was both. He knocked a little louder a second time, relieved that you were the lightest sleeper in the city.  
  
Rubbing the sleep out of your eyes, you squinted at the man’s unkempt hair and lack of coat. “Peter?” You scrambled to open the window, ignoring the sudden gust of wind that hit your body. “Peter!” Watching him lunge into your room, a heated glare made him shift under your gaze. “Why do you never bundle up in this kind of weather?” you mumbled as you closed the window, noticing a few snowflakes managed to decorate your carpeted floor.  
  
“What, no ‘why are you standing at my window’ or ‘how did you even get up here’?” Your frustration softened when he wrapped his arms around you and settled into comfort.  
“’T’s not like I need to ask. I just…like that you’re here, is all.” He chuckled and the vibration made your heart parade in your chest as if you were a love struck thirteen year old who hoped their crush reciprocated their feelings. “A-Anyway…come to bed with me. It sure is warmer than out there.”  
  
“And where’d you figure that out, genius?” You pulled away to punch him in the shoulder, giggling when he feigned excruciating pain and flopped onto the bed beside you. “The pain~”  
  
“Hush you…!” Tackling him and tangling yourselves in the mess of sheets, he ended up snaking his arms around your waist, pulling him close to your chest. For a gentle man like him, there was something about his build that always made your cheeks burn; especially when his small frame was muscular and the dents of his muscles were evident, even through the fabric of his clothing. Such a body like that was very nice to feel when it held and caressed you, and it was very generous with skin ship as well, when the two of you would share intimate nights together that involved a little bit more than kissing and cuddling. Waking you from your brief daydream, he pulled the blankets over your weary forms and buried his face in the back of your neck, sniffing rather exaggeratedly and loudly.  
  
“That’s creepy, stop!” When his arms tightened around you, a defeated sigh left your lips. “Fine. You better be lucky you didn’t freeze out there. What, it’s not enough you put yourself in danger on a daily basis, but you don’t even have the audacity to cover up while doing it?! Why, I wish I was at your side all the time so I could remind you.” He laughed at the thought of you being a motherly figure, nagging and fretting when not needed. “I’m serious!” His lips brushed at the nape of your neck, effectively sending shivers down your spine. He muttered an ‘I know’ into your skin before nuzzling his face into you and sighing happily.  
  
“It really is warmer here.”  
  



End file.
